Nurses and other caregivers at hospitals, assisted living facilities, and other locations often care for bedridden patients that have limited or no mobility, many of whom are critically ill or injured. These immobile patients are at risk for forming pressure ulcers (bed sores). Pressure ulcers are typically formed by one or more of several factors. Pressure on a patient's skin, particularly for extended periods of time and in areas where bone or cartilage protrudes close to the surface of the skin, can cause pressure ulcers. Frictional forces and shearing forces from the patient's skin rubbing or pulling against a resting surface can also cause pressure ulcers. Excessive heat and moisture can cause the skin to be more fragile and increase the risk for pressure ulcers. One area in which pressure ulcers frequently form is on the sacrum, because a patient lying on his/her back puts constant pressure on the sacrum, and sliding of the patient in a bed can also cause friction and shearing at the sacrum. Additionally, some patients need to rest with their heads inclined for pulmonary reasons, which can cause patients to slip downward in the bed and cause further friction or shearing at the sacrum and other areas. Existing devices and methods often do not adequately protect against pressure ulcers in bedridden patients, particularly pressure ulcers in the sacral region.
One effective way to combat sacral pressure ulcers is frequent turning of the patient, so that the patient is resting on one side or the other, and pressure is taken off of the sacrum. Pillows that are stuffed partially under the patient are often used to support the patient's body in resting on their left or right sides. A protocol is often used for scheduled turning of bedridden patients, and dictates that patients should be turned Q2, or every two hours, either from resting at a 30° angle on one side to a 30° angle on the other side, or from 30° on one side to 0°/supine (lying on his/her back) to 30° on the other side. However, turning patients is difficult and time consuming, typically requiring two or more caregivers, and can result in injury to caregivers from pushing and pulling the patient's weight during such turning. As a result, ensuring compliance with turning protocols, Q2 or otherwise, is often difficult. Additionally, the pillows used in turning and supporting the patient are non-uniform and can pose difficulties in achieving consistent turning angles, as well as occasionally slipping out from underneath the patient.
Care of patients having large size and/or weight can involve many of the same problems and issues described above, and may also present further difficulty due to the larger size and/or weight of the patients. This can result in greater strain on both equipment and caregivers, as well as increased difficulty in properly positioning the patient. Additionally, sometimes large patients require use of specialized beds that are wider and have a higher weight capacity.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of existing devices, systems, and methods, and to provide new features not heretofore available.